


Comfort

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helping John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326109) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 




End file.
